thecheersfrasierfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Quest
Space Quest is the second episode from the first season of American sitcom Frasier. Cast and characters *Kelsey Grammer – Dr. Frasier Crane *David Hyde Pierce – Dr. Niles Crane *John Mahoney – Martin Crane *Jane Leeves – Daphne Moon *Peri Gilpin – Roz Doyle *Dan Butler - Bob 'Bulldog' Briscoe *Christopher Reeve - Leonard (voice) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Space_Quest_%28Frasier_episode%29&action=edit&section=2 edit Plot outline After Martin and his physical therapist Daphne move in to his apartment, Frasier struggles with the loss of his personal space and his tensions with Martin. Daphne, Martin, and Frasier share their first day together adjusting to each other. Frasier wakes up he is disturbed at having to share his morning with Daphne and Martin. Eddie continues to annoy Frasier by staring at him. After work Frasier comes home to find the apartment completely empty, he is able to only enjoy a few seconds by himself before Daphne, Martin and Eddie come home. Frasier and Martin then argue about being in each other's space. Frasier leaves and goes to Café Nervosa, when Niles comes in, and tells Niles about how he and Martin are in each other's space. Frasier is thinking of getting Martin and Daphne their own apartment, but Niles tells him to try to work things out with Martin. Frasier comes home and tries to work things out with his father but his talk with his father doesn't go as planned. Frasier doesn't think things are working out and tries to tell his dad that maybe he should live elsewhere, but Martin isn't says that he isn't going to go anywhere, he tells Frasier that becoming closer takes time and that it doesn't happen over a couple of days. They decide to give it another try. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Space_Quest_%28Frasier_episode%29&action=edit&section=3 edit Cultural & Historical References *After Bulldog tells Frasier that sports keep kids from fantasizing or committing murder, Frasier mockingly agrees saying: "Yes. If only Jeffrey Dahmer had picked up a squash racquet". Dahmer was a convicted American serial killer and sex offender that was killed in prison thirteen months after this episode first aired. *This episode features the first appearance of Bulldog. During his first appearance he has an outburst (the first of many throughout the series) where he says: "Hey, where the hell's my Cosell tape? Somebody stole my Cosell tape! THIS STINKS! THIS IS TOTAL B.S.! THIS... oh, here it is." Howard Cosell was an American sports journalist that died about two years after this episode first aired. A few moments later Bulldog almost starts another outburst while searching for his tape of Tommy Lasorda, a former Major League baseball pitcher and manager. *While arranging to read his book (The Holotropic Mind by Stanislav Grof) on the couch and pouring himself a drink Frasier hums the Toreador Song from Georges Bizet's Carmen. *At the Café Nervosa Niles says to his waiter "Caffè latte, per piacere", which is translated (Italian to English) "Café latte, please." When the drink arrives, he complements this with "Mille grazie" ("Many thanks"). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Space_Quest_%28Frasier_episode%29&action=edit&section=4 edit Trivia *Each episode has a different beginning title to do with the Skyline of Seattle. This episode features an elevator going up the Space Needle. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (Frasier)